freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeciv-manual/5 (2.4)
Freeciv 2.4.3 wonders help Name Cost Upkeep Requirement Obsolete by More info Apollo Program 600 0 Space Flight None The entire map becomes permanently visible to the player who owns it -- the player always has up-to-date knowledge of all terrain and cities (but not units) despite fog-of-war. It allows all players to start building spaceship parts (assuming they have researched the necessary technologies). Requires knowledge of the technology Space Flight. A.Smith's Trading Co. 400 0 Economics None City improvements which would normally have an upkeep of 1 are free of upkeep, for all your cities. Requires knowledge of the technology Economics. Colossus 100 0 Bronze Working Flight Each tile around the city where this wonder is built that is already generating some trade produces one extra trade resource. Requires knowledge of the technology Bronze Working. * The discovery of Flight will make Colossus obsolete. Copernicus' Observatory 200 0 Astronomy None Boosts science production by 100% in the city where it is built. Requires knowledge of the technology Astronomy. Cure For Cancer 600 0 Genetic Engineering None This stunning technological achievement makes one unhappy citizen content in each of your cities (including citizens unhappy about military activity). It further reduces the possibility for an illness in the city. Requires knowledge of the technology Genetic Engineering. Darwin's Voyage 300 0 Railroad None Charles Darwin's voyage sparked the discovery of the evolution of the species, which inspired greater confidence in science. Gives two immediate technology advances. Requires knowledge of the technology Railroad. Eiffel Tower 100 0 Steam Engine None Your reputation and goodwill among other nations is recovered twice as fast. Requires knowledge of the technology Steam Engine. Great Library 300 0 Literacy Electricity The civilization which builds the Great Library gets every advance that at least two other teams have achieved. Requires knowledge of the technology Literacy. * The discovery of Electricity will make Great Library obsolete. Great Wall 300 0 Masonry Metallurgy Works as a City Wall in all your cities. Requires knowledge of the technology Masonry. * The discovery of Metallurgy will make Great Wall obsolete. Hanging Gardens 200 0 Pottery Railroad Makes one content citizen happy in every city. Makes two extra content citizens happy in the city containing the Hanging Gardens (that is, a total of 3). In the unlikely event where there are no content citizens to get the effect of Hanging Gardens, the wonder applies to unhappy citizens (including those unhappy about military activity), making each content then happy. Requires knowledge of the technology Pottery. * The discovery of Railroad will make Hanging Gardens obsolete. Hoover Dam 600 0 Electronics River None Works as if you had a Hydro Plant in every city. (This reduces pollution and increases the effects of Factories and Mfg. Plants.) Requires knowledge of the technology Electronics. Requires River on the tile or an adjacent tile. Isaac Newton's College 300 0 Theory of Gravity None Boosts science production by 100% in every city you control that has a University. Requires knowledge of the technology Theory of Gravity. J.S. Bach's Cathedral 400 0 Theology None Makes two unhappy citizens content in every city (including citizens unhappy about military activity). Requires knowledge of the technology Theology. King Richard's Crusade 150 0 Engineering Robotics Adds one extra shield resource on every tile around the city where it is built. Requires knowledge of the technology Engineering. * The discovery of Robotics will make King Richard's Crusade obsolete. Leonardo's Workshop 400 0 Invention Automobile Upgrades one obsolete unit per game turn. Requires knowledge of the technology Invention. * The discovery of Automobile will make Leonardo's Workshop obsolete. Lighthouse 200 0 Map Making Oceanic terrain Magnetism Gives all your sea units 1 additional movement point. Makes all your new military sea units veterans (for all your cities). Requires knowledge of the technology Map Making. Requires Oceanic terrain on the tile or an adjacent tile. * The discovery of Magnetism will make Lighthouse obsolete. Magellan's Expedition 400 0 Navigation Oceanic terrain None Gives all your sea units 2 additional movement points. Requires knowledge of the technology Navigation. Requires Oceanic terrain on the tile or an adjacent tile. Manhattan Project 600 0 Nuclear Fission None Requires knowledge of the technology Nuclear Fission. * Allows all players with knowledge of Rocketry to build Nuclear units. Marco Polo's Embassy 200 0 Trade Communism The player who owns it gets an embassy with all players. Requires knowledge of the technology Trade. * The discovery of Communism will make Marco Polo's Embassy obsolete. Michelangelo's Chapel 400 0 Monotheism None Counts as having a Cathedral in each of your cities. This makes 3 unhappy citizens content in each city; however, it does not affect citizens made unhappy by military activity. The discovery of Theology increases the effect of a Cathedral, making an additional unhappy citizen content. The discovery of Communism lessens the effect of a Cathedral, reducing by one the number of unhappy citizens made content. Requires knowledge of the technology Monotheism. Oracle 100 0 Mysticism Theology Makes two additional unhappy citizens content in every city with a Temple. Does not affect citizens made unhappy by military activity. Requires knowledge of the technology Mysticism. * The discovery of Theology will make Oracle obsolete. Pyramids 200 0 Masonry None The amount of stored food lost when one of your cities grows or shrinks is reduced by 25%. This helps a city to grow faster and more easily withstand famine. Cumulative with Granary. Requires knowledge of the technology Masonry. SETI Program 600 0 Computers None Boosts science production in each city with a Research Lab by 100%. Requires knowledge of the technology Computers. Shakespeare's Theater 200 0 Medicine None Makes all angry and unhappy citizens content in the city where it is located, including citizens unhappy about military activity. Requires knowledge of the technology Medicine. Statue of Liberty 400 0 Democracy None Allows you to choose any government, including those that have not yet been researched by your civilization, and without the transition period of Anarchy. Requires knowledge of the technology Democracy. Sun Tzu's War Academy 300 0 Feudalism Mobile Warfare All your new military land units start at the first veteran level. The chance of a land unit getting the next veteran level after a battle increases by half. Requires knowledge of the technology Feudalism. * The discovery of Mobile Warfare will make Sun Tzu's War Academy obsolete. United Nations 600 0 Communism None All your units regain two extra hitpoints per turn. Requires knowledge of the technology Communism. Women's Suffrage 600 0 Industrialization None Counts as a Police Station in every city. (That is, for each city, it reduces the unhappiness caused by aggressively deployed military units owned by that city by 2 under Democracy and 1 under Republic -- in other words, it neutralizes the unhappiness caused by a single military unit per city. This wonder has no effect under other governments.) Requires knowledge of the technology Industrialization.